A moment like this
by theblackrose4ever
Summary: Okay this is my first CSI story and I don't really know how to summarize it. Just R&R thanks Morgana


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

Warnings: None

A/N: Okay this is my first CSI short story I just wrote it in 20 minutes, please R&R if it sucks please let me know and I will remove it. Or if it needs fixing let me know. Thanks Morgana +

A moment like this

Sara Sidle peered into the dimly lit office of her boss and friend Gil Grissom. The shades were drawn shut as if he wanted no one to enter. She stared across the dark office to his desk, a small light from the back of the room was dimly shining upon the wall behind him. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

Gil was sound asleep so naturally he didn't hear her. She tip toed across the floor over to him. He was slumped over his desk, arms way out reaching to the other side. His face was between his arms facing down. Sara had wondered how he could sleep like that. She placed the folder with the unknown DNA that was taken off the victims body, she got from Greg into his inbox.

She carefully moved his head to one side so she could see how beautiful he really looked sleeping. Her heart fluttered as she stared at him, at his soft kissable lips traced by a beard with gray penetrating the surface, at his strong features, and at his sexy eye crinkles. Sure she thinks their sexy but why wouldn't she?

She wanted to touch him, to hold him to be the one he dreams about, but she knew deep down in her heart that was all just a dream that she held deep in her heart.

Just as she was about to leave, her heart jumped when she heard the one thing she never expected to hear Gil to say, even in his sleep. He said her name 'Sara', it was soft and sweet, like an angle speaking to her and it made her cry. She placed a hand over her mouth, holding in her pain as she closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

After the tears stopped falling for a moment, Sara left his office, and she shut the door. Her heart still kept on beating joyfully but her tears came back as she slid down his door. 'Why can't this be real? Why can't he love me' Sara asked herself quietly as she buried her face in her hands.

In the office Grissom woke up, and he stared at his door, for the moment he was asleep he dreamt of Sara. It was unusual that he would dream of her. He then cleared his mind as he stood form his desk and he walked over to his door and when he opened it Sara fell in backwards. "Sara! What are you doing outside my door?" He asked. Sara couldn't think of an excuse so she just smiled as she pushed herself up off the floor, Grissom leant a helping hand.

When she stood still holding his hand, time had seemed to stand still. "Well, Sidle. Why where you sitting at my door?" Gil asked his tone was unreadable to her. Should she tell him she was crying, should she tell him she was in his office and she heard him call her name. Sara was Asphyxiatedon words to say to him, so all she did was grin and walk away.

Grissom watched Sara walk away and when she was out of site he sighed, "She's just one of the strange one's" He said as he turned around and went back into his office. He sat at his desk and looked though his inbox. He found the folder she put there. "So you were in here Sidle". He opened it and flipped through it.

Minutes later Sara came back, she knocked once then entered, "Hey Gil!" He looked form his desk to see her smiling. "Yes Sara" He replied. She sat in the chair across from him. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Do you wanna go out sometime. You know for dinner?" She asked while trying not to think to much about what he might say.

He raised his eyebrow and he smirked. "A date?" He questioned. Sara nodded. "Yes a date" She said, now she was holding her breath. He didn't reply he just closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Gil.." She was worried he had fallen asleep. He smiled, and then he opened his eyes, "When would you like to go out?" He asked. Her mind went numb and her heart seemed to have stopped.

"How about tonight" He replied. She nodded. "Okay tonight" She said still not sure if she was dreaming now.

Gil grabbed his and her coat and they left for their date. They went to a nice restaurant, and then to a movie. After their movie was done they went on a walk. "Thank you for the date" Sara said to break the awkward silence. "No thank you" He said.

Nothing more was said as they walked to the car and as he drove her home. Once at her apartment he got out and opened her door for her, she stepped out of the car. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Sara" Grissom said as she started to walk away. "I'll see you then Gil"

"Hey Sidle!" Gil called to her. She turned around. "Yeah Gil" You forgot your purse" She smiled in embarrassment, as she walked back, "My bad!" She said as she took her purse for his hands. "See you" She said. But before she left she made a bold move, she kissed him. The kiss was short but sweet.

Neither one said anything about the kiss, Sara just walked away to her apartment. Gil smiled as he watched Sara enter her apartment building. "Thanks for the kiss" He whispered to himself and then he left for home.

Once in her own apartment, Sara took off her coat, and placed in over a chair, along with her purse. She then checked for messages on her phone and there were none. Then she entered her room and she laid on her bed. " Good night Gil" She said she fell fast asleep.

The End


End file.
